International Man Of Mystery
by DimWeezer
Summary: MollyCavennaugh.
1. Caffeine allergies

**Summary:** First Thresholdfan fiction, so do with me as you will. Have an idea of a continuation. If anyone would like to see something of the sort in ink, please drop me a line. If not, feel free to send my already frail self-esteem into oblivion. You never know, it may bring about the muse I am so desperately searching for.

**Disclaimer:** Threshold and its characters are owned by someone that isn't me. Must look into that….

**Chapter One:** Caffeine allergies.

Molly Anne Caffrey walked into the break room and observed Cavennaugh nursing a mug of tea as he leaned against the counter.

"You know, I've never seen you drink coffee. You wouldn't by any chance be allergic to caffeine, because that might just be weird." Cavennaugh gave her a bemused look as she continued to stare at him with a look of mock seriousness. Putting the nearly empty mug down behind him, the head of security folded his arms and eyed Molly carefully.

"Uh, no. I don't have a - heh- a caffeine allergy." His superior nodded her head, inhaled and rubbed her hands together in that slightly nervous gesture that was uniquely hers. Cocking his head to see her better, he remarked "You seem a little disappointed."

"Well, I was hoping to find something out about you." Casually walking up beside him to gain access to the coffee pot, she glanced at the see-through mug he seemed to prefer. She found herself- more and more as of late- noticing every little insignificant detail about him in a bid to know him better. This 'International Man Of Mystery', as she had now began to refer to him as fondly in her own mind- barring, of course, the semi-accidental slip of the nickname to Baylock- had fascinated and confounded her since he had literally dropped out of the sky.

"By asking if I have a caffeine allergy?" she chuckled as she gazed into the depths of the coffee she was stirring.

"Maybe not the best way of starting a conversation, I'll admit." Glancing at his suit (Same one as in _Revelations_) she decided it was her favourite on him. It never ceased to amaze her how she could think such frivolous thoughts about a man she barely knew when the world as they know it could end at any moment. It was a good thing she never put anything about fraternization in her plan. It never occurred to her that anyone would think about such things if the plan came into effect.

Watching her fumble slightly with her words, he took pity on her and decided he would answer her questions truthfully if he was permitted. Information like his real name, date of birth and anything that can be found on a legal document, or anything pertaining to his work were classified. Everything else was kept to himself simply because of his inability to trust. The moment he met Molly, however, he felt none of the inhibitions he normally felt when meeting someone, be it a complete stranger or a supposed life time friend. His natural reticence had escalated during a particularly bad period when he was sixteen or so, and, while it helped immensely with his line of work, it developed some deep rifts between himself and everyone who came into contact with him thereafter. The beautiful woman in front of him seemed to incur no such shyness.

It also flattered him that afore mentioned beautiful woman was so interested in him. After denying them information a few times people realised they weren't really that interested, and thought of him as nothing more than a ghost, in every sense of the word. Molly on the other hand….

"What would you like to know?"

Surprised by his compliance, Molly thought carefully about what she might ask him. Deciding on something light to start off with, she sat down at the small table in the middle of the room and waited for him to join her.

"Why do you always drink tea and not coffee like the rest of us?"

"Don't probe too deeply," he smirked as he watched her sip her drink. "It's simple really: tea kicks ass."

**Authors Note:** The next chapter will pick up exactly where I left it. I just want to see if it's worth continuing.

Also, if the characters are, well, out of character please mention it.

Kai.


	2. Questins and answers

**Authors Note:** Please excuse my pathetic attempts at humour, and dialogue for that matter. In my defence I have not slept for several nights.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't know who owns it, but the point is I don't. If there are any similarities between this story and any others it is purely coincidental. No plagiarism is intended.

**Chapter Two: **Questions and answers.

"It kicks ass?" Molly stared at the man beside her incredulously. He tried not to smile as she gauged whether or not he was just playing with her. He failed miserably.

"That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"That it kicks ass?"

"Yeah. I drink coffee sometimes, but tea…." He glanced at her as he got up to refill his mug with the seemingly perplexing ass-kicking liquid. As the kettle came to a boil, Molly got up to leave. Noticing her head for the doorway, Cavennaugh touched her arm and tried to explain himself.

"I said I'd answer your questions, and I will. That's the only reason I have for drinking tea." He added as he guided her back to her seat: "what kind of question is that anyway?"

It had the desired effect and she smiled slightly.

"Well, there's so much I don't know. It seemed like a good place to start."

"I see. Hey, do I get to ask you questions?"

"Only if I'm satisfied with your answers." She gave him a smile, and crossed her legs as she looked at him over the brim of her mug.

"Favourite colour?"

"Original. I don't have one, but if pressed I'd say blue. You?"

"Ditto. Captain Kirk or Picard?"

"How do you know I watch Star Trek?"

"How would you know what I was referring to if you don't?"

"Picard."

"Kirk," a look of indignation crossed his face, making her laugh. "Childhood hero."

"Mmm, Wolf Fang " Molly frowned.

"Wolf Fang?"

"Kinda like Lassie, but way cooler. He used to save the day up in Alaska. Based on Balto."

"That dog they have a statue of in Central Park?"

"The very same, and he's half wolf." Shaking a finger he admonished, "don't forget that."

"Your hero was an animal?"

"You said _childhood._ As in before lucky thirteen."

"Right." Taking a breath to ask another question, he gave her a pointed gaze. Finally draining her coffee, she shook her head and went on with the next question. "Favourite author?"

"What makes you think I read?" narrowing her eyes, the contingency analyst glared at Cavennaugh. He held up his hands in surrender. "Brian Lumley, or Orson Scott Card. Wait, scratch that, I don't know. Depends. You didn't say who your childhood hero was."

"No, I didn't." Her cell phone went off, dragging her back to reality. "Fenway says he's found something about the crystallises occurring on the Big Horn's hull." Placing their cups in the token of the government's dishwasher, Cavennaugh followed Molly out as they made their way to the science lab.

**Authors Note:** I don't know how old they are, so there are some anachronisms. I am not satisfied with that, but hopefully it will get better. Thank you for reading.

Kai.


End file.
